


Неизбежность

by LenaSt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Lyrium, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSt/pseuds/LenaSt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "ж!Инквизитор/Самсон, красный лириум, секс на столе"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

Своды храма Думата давят. Ловушка захлопнулась, и Эвелин сознает, что классическая западня сработала в полной мере. Эвелин отступает, стараясь держаться подальше от вездесущих лириумных наростов. Не то чтобы она совсем не готова, но перед ней Самсон, генерал Корифея, и предательский озноб бежит по ее плечам.

Магия в ее руках слаба, как и сама Эвелин, и словно впадает в оцепенение. Виной тому – мощный ореол эманаций лириума вокруг Самсона; даже отсутствие знаменитого доспеха не может поколебать эту концентрированную силу. 

Самсон с легкостью разбивает чары, Эвелин отбрасывает назад, и она шипит от боли в спине, ударившись о каменный стол, стоящий посреди комнаты.  
Самсон не дает ей опомниться: сдавливает шею, лишая возможности вздохнуть, выдохнуть, опрокидывает на каменную столешницу. 

Навалившись сверху, Самсон тяжело дышит, удерживая запястья Эвелин. От него исходит жар, словно лириум сочится сквозь поры. 

Их тела прижаты друг к другу – волоску не пролезть. Прямо перед ней –налитые кровью глаза Самсона, приоткрытые губы. Эвелин чувствует, как твердеет его член, как вздрагивает, упираясь ей в живот. 

Он победитель, отстраненно думает Эвелин, ощущая похоть Самсона, он в своем праве. Красный туман в голове все гуще, он слепит, сбивает с толку, опьяняет; сознание Эвелин плывет. 

Она снова отчаянно бьется под Самсоном, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Подсознательно Эвелин отдает себе отчет в том, что ее усилия приводят к тому, что их тела смыкаются еще плотнее, куртка сбивается набок, застежки рвутся. Воздух холодит обнажившуюся плоть.

Между ног становится горячо. Она удваивает усилия, уже намеренно прижимаясь к Самсону грудью, сосками, трется бедрами о его живот. Тело у него жесткое, как стол, на котором они лежат, горячее и очень сильное. У Эвелин перехватывает дыхание.

Лириум призывно звенит в ушах, обжигает губы, щиплет язык. Это не лириум, понимает Эвелин, это губы Самсона на ее губах, его язык исследует ее рот, а она, Эвелин, жадно отвечает на поцелуй, словно это вода для изнуренного жаждой.

Кончик ее языка немеет. Самсон весь пропитан лириумом, этим смертоносным для нее ядом. Но Эвелин не сопротивляется, когда руки Самсона стягивают с нее одежду; она сама торопливо помогает ему раздеться, затем стряхивает скомканные штанины со щиколоток.

Вот так. Теперь ничто не разделяет их наготу. Эвелин обнимает Самсона за шею, обхватывает ногами, нетерпеливо ерзает, когда он вставляет ей. Внутри Эвелин все сжимается, сопротивляясь грубому напору, но она не отпускает Самсона, напротив, подается ему навстречу. 

Он может убить меня, думает Эвелин и прикусывает распухшую от поцелуев губу. Внутренним зрением Эвелин видит набухшие лириумной кровью вены на теле Самсона; багровыми венами покрыт и его член, который скользит в ней – и от этой мысли ее накрывает болезненным наслаждением.

Эвелин упирается ладонями в грудь Самсона и просит его подождать, чтобы она могла закинуть ноги ему на плечи – и плевать, что позвонки ноют, сплющенные жесткой поверхностью стола – а потом просит продолжать делать с ней все, что ему хочется, и не останавливаться, что бы ни случилось.


End file.
